Force sensors are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,090. With force sensors of this type, it is generally desirable for a force in the measuring direction to yield the largest possible output signal, whereas a force in a direction perpendicular to the measuring direction preferably does not yield any output signal (i.e., no transverse sensitivity). This goal can be substantially achieved by skillful arrangement of strain gauges for measuring the load-dependent deformation that occurs. This is accomplished by adding up the signals of the individual strain gauges in the measuring direction, but subtracting the signals in directions perpendicular to the measuring direction. There then remain only residual signals due to minor asymmetries in the mechanical design and strain gauges. To correct this residual error, according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,090, additional strain gauges are arranged on the spring element in addition to the strain gauges that are sensitive in the measuring direction. These additional strain gauges are sensitive in a direction perpendicular to the measuring direction and their signals correct the errors in the signals of the strain gauges in the measuring direction. However, these additional strain gauges and the respective electronic circuit make it much more expensive to manufacture the force sensors.